A second chance
by Moonfire14
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy meets a girl from his past. But she's not like he remembers. She not the little noble girl he once knew. She now carries many scars both mental and physical. And what's more she's bent on becoming the pirate king... queen. Not a Luffy x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will problay not contain Chopper, Robin, Frankie, and Brooke because I haven't got that far in one piece. If I get there before I finish this one I will add them before I make the squel to this one which takes place after the time skip. However I probably won't since I borrow the discs from my boyfriend who got me hooked on one piece and I don't think he has the discs up to where chopper comes in.**

**THIS STORY WILL NNOT CONTAIN YAOI( boy x boy) I made myself a challenge to write a story that doesn't have yaoi as it's main pairing since all my recent stories have had yaoi( I may eventually get around to posting them) But being the yaoi fangirl I am there is so background yaoi mainly cause I am a hardcore ZoLu and SanUso shipper. Also there is some completely accidental Yuri( girl x girl )**

**Sorry ifI messed up Nami's personality or Zoro's in later chapters cause they don't come in until the next chapter.**

** A second chance **

** Chapter One **

** A young captian lay on the deck of a small ship, soaking up the sun. She sighed and ran her fingers through her dark green bangs. Mira Lilian sighed again as the action reveled her blind white eye. She quickly fixed her hair back over her right eye before any of her crew could walk by. She fixed her bangs just in time to hear the sound of boots against the deck. The fifteen year old looked up to see her sixteen year old first mate, Claren, walking toward her.**

**The pale blonde smiled as he sat down by her side, his hand resting on her shoulder. He reached out one hand and gently touched the new diagonal scar under her left eye.**

** "That was a close one. Any higher up and you'd have to finally uncover that hidden eye of yours."**

** Lili smiled. She had made double sure that none of her crew knew about her blind eye. A capitan never showed weakness. That was hard when she had so many. And there had of course been close calls,where one of the crew had come close to discovering her eye. That morning was a perfect example. Snow had walked in the girls' designated washroom before Lili was done washing her hair. Luckily the bluette hadn't noticed.**

** Claren removed the twin swords on his back and sat them next to him as he leaned back. Claren lay beside her with his hands folded under his head. He smiled as he watched the clouds. This smile unlike so many others was real and made his pale topaz eyes sparkle. Lili found herself smiling too. She loved moments like this. Moments with her nakama*.**

** The calm was broken by running footsteps and laughter. The youngest member went running by with his older brother chasing him. The eleven year old jumped into Lili's arms for protection. Kiku reached out for his brother and the little boy nuzzled himself deeper into Lili's arms. Kilen stuck his tounge out at his brother, knowing he had won this time.**

** Surprisingly Kilen wasn't wearing his sleeping clothes as he normally woukd be at this time of the day. Instead he was wearing his normal outfit; a dark blue lond sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, black knee length shorts, ankle length sturdy black boots, black armbands, yellow goggles perched on top of his head, a belt with many pouches for medicine and ammo, and his slingshot strapped to his belt.**

** Kilen gave Lili her normal morning kiss on the cheek( it was more like an afternoon kiss because that was around the time the child woke up) and stood up next to his brother. The boys looked remarkibly alike. They were six years apart yet Kilen came up to Kiku's shoulder. Ethier Kilen was tall or Kiku was short. It was probaly a mix of both since Kilen came up to Lili's nose and Lili was averge height for her brothers had the same blood red hair although Kiku prefered ro wear his long and in a braid while Kilen prefered his short and spiky. Their features were also similer but Kilen's were softer and more rounded. The only thing about them that was completly diffrent was their eyes. Kiku's were a lite blue and Kilen's were a vibrant purple. Lili had been told Kile had their mom's eyes.**

** Kilen grinned and the brothers contiued their game. Lili turned back to Claren to discover he had already left. She sighed and decided to go into the kitchen to see if breakfast was done. ( everybody had had a slow morning so they had to wait o breakfast.)**

** A petite bluette stood in front of the sink washing the dishes from the night before. Normally Snow would havedone them after dinner the night before but they had gotton caught in a storm and the poor cook had been to exhausted to do anything but collaspe in her hammock. They all had been. In fact the were lucky if they made it to a hammock because Lili knew for a fact Kiku had fallen asleep i front of the boy's quarters.**

** Lili watched as Snow's arms moved and her shoulder length hair moved to an unknown rythem. Almost calmingly in its movements. Lili never showed an weakness to her crew execept Snow. Snow was her comfort and right now it took all her restraint not to go bury her face in the fourteen yearold's watermelon scented hair.**

** After a few mintues Lili gave in and walked forward, wrapping her arms around Snow's rested her head on Snow's shoulder. It was a comfortable position for both of them since they were about the same height despite the year diffrence between them.(So maybe Lili was a little short.) **

** Snow stopped in herin washing but she didn't say anything. Lili never told her what was going on. She just hung onto Snow and Snow would allow it , knowing Lili needed it.**

** "How about I finsh the dishes while you make breakfast?"**

** Snow smiled and stepped away from the sink as soon as Lili let her go.**

** Breakfast was pretty much normal. Lili wanted to break Kiku's hand for playfully stealing her food. But what else was new?**

** After breakfast Lili didn't feel so good so she walked back to her spot on the deck and layed down. As soon as she layed down the dizziness passed and she was able to**** drift**** off to sleep.**

**Hope you enjoyed it but now it's eleven at night and I have school tomorrow and this tablet is annoying me cause it underlined everything . Plaese review. I'll give you a virtual cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

A second chance

Chapter two

Wow I did not exect this to be dome so soon bu the next chpter won't be up for awhile because me and my best friend are currently working on a new story( i will eventually post our fanfics as soon as i get around to typeing them)

I tend to listen to songs when writeing stories. At the beginning of this I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence. I find Evanescence's songs really fit Lili's story.

Enjoy! Please R& R

* * *

Lili was walking through a dense fog. She dido't know where she was going or what she was looking for but a voice kept telling her to keep walking.

In front of her a messy black haired boy with a straw hat seemed to magically appear. The boy had dark eyes. So dark she could't tell if they were dark brown, dark blue, or black. He gave her a toothy grin before disappearing just as Lili reached him.

She wiped the the sad frown off her face and kept walking.

Another boy appeared in front of her. This one had lite green hair and lite blue eyes. He smiled and Lili held back a choked sob. The fourteen year old boy smiled as flames inveloped him and she was forced to watch him burn for the second time in her life.

Two adults appeared next. The woman had red hair and dark blue eyes identical to Lili's own. The man had dark green hair and lite green eyes. Her parents. They gave her soft smiles before disappearing. She had never known how her parents had died. She just knew they left on a trip and never came back.

The last person to appear was a mousy brown haired girl. Swampy. Swampy had been the Ocean Fish's( I suck at titles) first cook. Swampy grinned at Lili like she had when she was alive. Then blood exploded from her mouth and bleeding cuts appeared on her body. Blood began to soak through her shirt and this time Lili could't hold back a strangled cry.

* * *

Lili sat bolt upright. She was in her room meaning it had just been a dream. She was hot and sweaty and she wanted to take a bath. As she pulled the blanket back she realized whoever had put her to bed had removed her black coat and black boots. She noticed it was still afternoon but she was inexplictily hungry so the bath would have to wait.

Lili placed her bare feet on the cool wood floor and stood up. The room started to spin and Lili almost fell back into her hammock. A large thing hit her forceing her into the hammock.

Kilen looked down into ner eyes from his seat on her stomach.

" You can't get up."

" Why? I'm fine. I just fell asleep on deck."

"You've been asleep for three days. Now stay in bed and behave," Kilen said as he got off of her and placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"You still have a slight fever," He went to pull her bangs back but she grabbed his wrist. Kilen was the only crew member that came close to a doctor. So they all tended to listen to listen to him about matters like that even though he was the youngest. But that did not mean she had to le him uncover her eye when there was nothing wrong with her face.

Lili pratically threw his hand aside and he gave her a questioning look.

" A captian can not show weakness," she whispered in answer to his unasked question.

"You can with me," He said softly. " I won't see you any differently. You will always be strong in my eyes."

Lili reached up and gently moved her bangs from in front of her eye. She heard Kilen gasp.

" What happened," He asked as he gently touched the skin under her blind eye.

"The fire that killed my brother. An ember hit my eye," she said not wanting to elaborate.

Kilen didn't say anything but his frown became deeper. He contiued to stroke her face, moving from her eye to her cheek. How could a child like him know how to comfort her like he could? Maybe they all underrestimated how smart and mature Kilen could be.

Lili began drift off but she managed to speak. " will... you ...bring.. me ...food" She saw him smile and heardhim promise he would. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy placed his hands behind his head as he walked doen the town street. He sighed yet again.

"Why are we here again?"

"We are here to get supplies,"Nami said calmly. Then she turned around with literal flames in her red brown eyes," Because someone keeps raiding the kitchen at night!"

" Well good luck with that. Me and Zoro are going to go find something fun to do and maybe some food." He grabbed the hand of his first mate and started running.

"No! You're the reason we have no food so you're going to help!" Nami yelled but she was too late. The goofy black haired captian was out of hearing range of his navigator's yells. Nami was now stuck shopping by herself because Usopp and Sanji had stayed behind on the ship. ( Even though Sanji had protested alot)

Luffy stopped running and started walking with his arms swinging back and forth like a carefree child. Zoro followed after him because what choice did he have? The fifteen year old still had ahold of his hand.

A shady group of people appeared from inside a small building. The tallest had white blonde hair, pierceing yellow eyes and twin swords strapped on his back. The second tallest had long blood red hair and lite blue eyes. He carried no weapons. The littlest one also had blood red hair but his eyes were purple. The kid had a slingshot strapped to his belt. The last one drew the most attention. She was a petite girl with dark blue hair and surprisingly gentle dark green eyes. The girl also had a kitchen knife strapped to her hip.

The group looked at Zoro and Luffy briefly before walking away.

"I wonder what they were doing here,"Luffy said looking up at the building.

"It look like a small hospice( hospial[ i hope i used the term hospice right]). Want to see what they were doing or follow them?"

Zoro got no reply. He turned to find his fifteen year old captian already trailing the group. Follow them it is.

* * *

A mysterious group passed by the Going Merry but Sanji didn't think anything except the girl was pretty. Not normally his type but she was cute. What caught his attention was the strawhatted head of his airheaded captian and the green head of the first mate trailing the group.

"What is Luffy doing?"

Usopp's breath was on Sanji's ear and he resisted the urge to jump away. It tickled his ear but at keast Usopp was being quiet.

"Knowing Luffy, who knows?" Sanji sighed and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Lili sat up in the crisp white bed. She was in the town's hospice. She felt infinitely better and as always when one of them was hurt, she found a sheet of paper listing the items they couldn't buy and needed to be stolen.

Lili streched and pulled out her bandana. She tied it over her mouth before stepping out into the harsh sun light.

* * *

I got lazy towards the end of the chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I forgot to mention that the strawhats are two years younger in my story than they are supposed to be because I don't see Luffy being seventeen.


End file.
